


Trapped: A Treasure Island Retelling

by hobbitfalls



Category: Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitfalls/pseuds/hobbitfalls
Summary: *Another book from my other Wattpad account: @hobbitfalls*Basically, I wanted to write a different version of Treasure Island.Things that have been changed:-Billy Bones is actually a respectable guy-Jim forgets to tie up the boat leaving everyone marooned on the island-More pirates show up to the island-Ben Gunn is hostile to everyone except Jim and is great at using a sword





	1. Chapter One

I was told by the Doctor, Captain, and Squire to write down the dreadful events that happened several years ago. The year was 1701 and pirates ruled the seas. I was just a mere child, aged 15 when it all began.

I was helping my mother manage the Admiral Benbow Inn, as my father had passed away a few months ago. There was a knock on the door, loud and rough, that startled both my mother and I as it was past closing. The man that appeared in the doorway gave me quite a fright when I saw him. His eyes seemed to be constantly glaring at me and his beard was large and scruffy. His clothes made him look huge, he carried a large chest in one arm, and his belt was decorated with a sword and pistol.

"Boy," the man grunted. "Do many people come by here?"

"N-No, sir," I replied. "Not really, since my father died."

"Then this will do," he replied, walking in. "I require a room and food for the month." He handed me a few gold coins. "This will hopefully cover my lodgings for tonight and tomorrow. And, I'll give you extra if you keep your eye out for a seafaring man with one leg."

"'One leg'?" I repeated, pocketing the coins. "What do you-"

The man gave me a look which made me close my mouth with a gulp.

"You do not need to know why I need you to look out for him," the man replied. "Just tell me if you see him. I must be off to bed."

"W-wait!" my mother called to him. "What may we call you, if you don't mind me asking."

"My name is Billy Bones," the man replied with a small smile. "But, you may call me Captain. Come to think of it, what's your name, boy?"

"Jim," I replied.

"Well, Jim," Captain nodded. "Remember what I told you and I will see you in the morning."

The rest of the nights after Captain's arrival, I could not sleep well. Nightmares plagued my mind, and it was about that one-legged man Captain told me about. No matter how fast I ran, the one-legged man would always somehow catch up to me. Before he was able to lay a hand on me, I would always awake, sweating, and gasping from fright. I always feared that Captain would be helping the one-legged man, but every morning I saw him on the rocks, looking through a spyglass for the man. He would stay like that for a while before shaking his head and heading back inside. Besides this, Captain was surprisingly a kind soul, even though he would constantly drink rum. He would always liven up the Inn whenever other customers came. His stories of adventuring on the seas would always bring joy to the customers, and even bring more to us as well. He kept his promise as well. Every morning, before going out to look at the sea, he would give my mother a few gold coins, and when I reported to him, he would always pat my shoulder and hand me the extra coins. Around two weeks passed by when everything changed. 

The other customers were leaving, and Captain and I were talking about the weather. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was just a customer who left something behind, I opened the door and was met with a pistol to the face. My knees began shaking as I clamped my hands over my mouth to avoid yelling and waking my mother.

"This is the Admiral Benbow Inn, right?" the man sneered, the scar that covered half of his face moving with his sneer.

I wordlessly nodded, still shaking from fright. The man's sneer seemed to grow and he began to step forward. I willed my legs to move as the man came closer, but they would not move. The man placed an arm around me, keeping the pistol close to my head, and began to push me forward.

"Now, boy," the man growled. "Remove your hands from your mouth this instant and call for 'Captain'."

My eyes widened as I realized that this guy knew the man sitting inside right now. Reluctantly, I removed my hands and shouted out for Captain's attention. Said man turned when he heard my voice and immediately stood. 

"Black Dog!" Captain shouted, pulling out his pistol.

"Don't move, Billy," Black Dog pushed the pistol closer to my head. "Or else this kind young lad here will breathe no more."

With one look at my terrified face, Captain let out a grunt and put his pistol away. I felt the pistol move away from my head, and I visibly sighed in relief. Black Dog pushed me out of the dining room and I stumbled into the kitchen. 

"Boy, bring us some rum so we can have a nice, long chat together," Black Dog grinned.

I hesitantly nodded before rushing off to collect the rum. I heard hushed conversations that quickly grew into yelling.

"NO! NO! NO!" Captain yelled. "AND THAT'S AN END TO IT! IF IT COMES TO SWINGING, SWING ALL SAYS I!"

I then heard a yell and the crashing of tables. I ran into the other room just in time to see Captain, holding a bloodied arm, chasing out Black Dog, who was in worse shape than Captain. Captain turned to me, smiled, and collapsed. 

"Captain!" I exclaimed, running to his side. "Who was that man?"

"Ah, just an old shipmate, Jim," Captain chuckled. "I'm angry at myself for letting that scoundrel get away barely harmed, but I'm glad that you're unharmed."

"Are you-"

"No, I'm not dying, just injured and tired," he interrupted. "I better get to bed, and you should too. Goodnight, Jim."

I watched, a little worried, as Captain made his way to his room. He was almost up the stairs when another knock was soon heard. Swallowing my fear, I made my way over to the door and opened it. An old-looking man stood there, leaning on a cane. A cloth covered his eyes and he tapped his cane as he moved forward. 

"Can anyone tell a poor blind man, who lost his sight serving King George, where he is?" the man called out.

I visibly sighed in relief as I decided that this man was no threat to me. 

"You're at the Admiral Benbow Inn, my good sir," I answered.

"I hear a young voice," the man spoke. "A kind voice. Will you give me a hand, my kind, young friend, and lead me in?"

I held my hand out to him, and he forcefully grabbed it, twisting my arm like a vice. I let out a sharp cry at the pain and tried to get free.

"Now, boy," the man's voice turned harsh. "Where is Billy?"

"I won't say!" I replied, receiving another twist of my arm.

"Take me to him or I swear I'll break your arm!"

"STOP!"

Both the man and I looked up to see Captain making his way towards us.

"Let him go, Blind Pew," he ordered.

The man holding my arm laughed before speaking.

"Well, Billy," he grinned. "I guess their information was correct. We have a little present for you. Boy, lead me to him and stick out your arm."

I felt him grab my other arm and shove a small piece of paper into my hand. Reluctantly, I led Blind Pew towards Captain and held out my hand, Captain doing the same with his hand. Blind Pew grabbed both of our hands and stuck them together. I felt the paper fall out of my hand and into the Captain's. 

"And now that's done!"

With a cackle, Blind Pew was soon out the front door, the sound of his cane echoing in the distance. Captain reluctantly raised his hand to his face to look at the paper, while I rubbed my almost broken arm. I saw Captain's face turn pale as he dropped the paper.

"T-the black spot!" he exclaimed before running upstairs to his room.

"The black spot?!?" I asked, running after him. "What's the black spot?!?"

"It means that they are coming after me!" Captain explained, as he ran into his room and threw open his chest. "Quick! I must get my map and gold and leave! You and your mother are in danger if I stay here!"

"Map?!?" I asked, now really confused. "What kind of map?!?"

"What kind do you think?" Captain replied, throwing an oilskin pouch at me. "A treasure map!"

I caught the pouch in surprise as Captain continued to rummage through his chest. Curiosity ate away at me, but instead, I held the pouch closer to me instead of opening it. I didn't understand why he had a treasure map with him, but that was most likely the reason both Blind Pew and Black Dog were after him.

A cough took me out of my thoughts and I noticed that Captain had stopped and was violently coughing.

"Captain?" I asked stepping forward.

"Here Jim," he rasped as he threw a bag of coins at me. "Take these and take the map. Grab your mother and run before they get here. All that rum I've been drinking hasn't done well for my body. I won't be able to make it, but you two will. You must hurry and run to Dr. Livesey's and tell him about the two men."

"But.." I began but was cut off by Captain.

"You're a good lad Jim," he smiled. "I guess I should tell you the truth then. The three of us sailed under the pirate Captain Flint. After Flint buried his treasure, we were all injured and separated. I was the one who Flint trusted with the map." He coughed before placing his hands on my shoulders. "Please Jim, keep that map safe, and do not come close to that one-legged man I told you about."

Fear shone in my eyes as I nodded, and soon a knock was heard. We both looked out the window to see torches making their way to the inn.

"They're here," Captain whispered. "Quickly Jim, run."

He smiled at me one last time, and I hesitantly ran off to my mother's room, still holding the map and gold. I quickly woke her and explained to her what was happening. We ran out the back door as the pirates reached the inn. We heard the sound of glass breaking and fire crackling as we ran towards Dr. Livesey's house. The image of Captain smiling at me made tears form in my eyes. I would never forget the kindness that man showed us, even if he was a pirate.


	2. Chapter Two

"Well, now this is an interesting series of events," Livesey mumbled after I explained what had happened to him. "I would never believe that Mr. Bones was a pirate."

"He seemed like such a nice fellow," Trelawney muttered under his breath. "Such a shame."

"He was a nice man!" I quickly defended Captain. "He was not like the other pirates who threatened my life and burned down my house!"

"Calm down, Jim," Livesey tried to make me relax. "Your mother is sleeping. Yes, Mr. Bones was a gentleman, but still a pirate no matter how you defend him." He sighed before continuing. "You told me that he gave you something, am I correct?"

I folded my arms before reluctantly reaching into my jacket pocket and taking out the oilskin pouch. The three of us crowded around the table as I placed the pouch down and slowly opened it. Our eyes widened at the now revealed treasure map, Trelawney almost sputtering in surprise.

"Good Lord!" he exclaimed, startling both Livesey and I. "Five hundred thousand pounds! This has got to be Flint's treasure!"

Both Livesey and I shuddered at that name. Captain Flint was the most notorious pirate of the seas, up until the day he buried his treasure, killed half his crew, and then just vanished. Suddenly, I remembered what Captain told me before he died. 

"Of course it's Flint's map!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Captain was part of Flint's crew, along with the other pirates who attacked me and my mother!"

"That would explain why the pirates that did attack you were after Mr. Bones," Livesey thought out loud. "They were after their previous captain's treasure." He then turned to Trelawney. "What do you suppose we do with this map, Trelawney?"

"I propose that we should get ready!" Trelawney exclaimed eagerly. 

Livesey and I gave Trelawney a look which made him continue talking as if he didn't acknowledge us.

"I'll first begin with the crew," Trelawney muttered to himself as he began to pace. "Then, we need a cook, a captain..." He trailed off before he suddenly spoke up again. "Livesey, you can be the doctor! I can be admiral! And young Jim here can be the cabin boy! In ten days we'll be off!"

"Off to where?" I asked, thinking that I knew the answer.

"Treasure, my boy!" Trelawney exclaimed, excitedly grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. "Flint's trove!" 

"Trelawney, I will go with you and so will Jim," Livesey sighed, ignoring my wide eyes. "However, there is one person I'm afraid of."

"Well then, speak your mind, Livesey," Trelawney grinned as he let me go. "Name the dog!” 

"You, sir," Livesey replied, frowning. "For you can not hold your tongue.” 

Trelawney frowned at the comment before growling out his next words.

"Livesey, I shall be as silent as the grave."

***

As Trelawney declared, nine days had passed and almost all was ready for the trip to the island. Trelawney, Livesey, and I had left my mother at Livesey's house after saying goodbye to her, and we had made our way to the docks. Livesey had appointed me the task of informing the cook of the ship that we would be departing tomorrow. I now stood in front of a building staring up at the hanging sign. It was in the shape of a spyglass and had plain letters that spelled out The Spyglass Inn. I could hear laughter from inside, and I mustered up all of my courage before walking through the door. All conversation stopped as the men inside turned to look at me.

"Uh...does anyone know where I can find a man named Silver?" I finally managed to ask.

"Aye, that man be me," a voice from a ways away spoke up. "Come towards the kitchen, lad."

Trying to avoid the eyes of the others around me, I quickly made my way to the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway, my face going pale. The man that sat before me had a kind smile, but he had only one leg. What Captain said to me rang in my ears at the man stood up with the help of his crutch. He stuck out his hand towards me, still keeping the same smile. I hesitantly smiled back and shook his hand, still keeping Captain's warnings in my mind.

"Name's Silver, but my friends call me Long John, or even Barbecue," Silver greeted. "I take it you're the new cabin boy?"

"Yes sir," I nodded. "My name is Jim Hawkins sir. Nice to meet you. Dr. Livesey told me to give you the news that we'll be setting sail tomorrow."

"That fast huh?" Silver let out a laugh. "Hopefully I still have my sea legs, well, leg."

"'Still'?" I repeated, confused. 

"Aye lad," Silver replied, still smiling. "I used to be first mate on a ship for the Royal Navy, a long time ago. However, an accident left me with only my lone leg. So now, I run this lovely inn. I guess I'll have to leave it in the hands of my wife since I'm coming along with you."

With a little struggle, Silver rose to his full height before laughing and ruffling my hair. I could feel a smile form on my face, but I still kept a feeling of suspicion in my mind. That feeling only grew when we stepped out of the kitchen and into the main room and I saw Black Dog. My knees began to shake and my mouth became dry. There was no way that I could ever forget that face. That scar. I finally willed myself to speak up.

"That man over there!" I finally screamed. "That's Black Dog! He's one of the pirates!"

At the sound of my voice, Black Dog rushed out of the inn. I tried to rush after him but was stopped by Silver's hand on my shoulder. He nodded at me before commanding two other patrons to run after Black Dog.

"A shame, really," Silver sighed. "He was one of my best-paying customers." He suddenly chuckled before looking at me. "You know lad, not anyone would notice that he was a pirate. You're smart as paint you are, and I don't say that to everyone."

My heart swelled with a bit of pride at those words, and Captain's warnings vanished to the back of my head. Maybe this one-legged man wasn't a pirate after all.


	3. Chapter Three

When Silver and I boarded the Hispaniola, Livesey, with an apologetic smile, took me by the arm and dragged me to the Captain's cabin. When we arrived, the captain of the ship, who's named I learned to be was Smollett, was glaring at Trelawney.

"Smollett, you wanted to talk to us?" Livesey asked, a little worried.

"Yes, I do," Smollett replied, a bit of bite in his answer. "A little bird seemed to have told the crew about what we were sailing for."

At this, all heads turned to Trelawney, who stood there, trying to look innocent. Livesey just sighed and shook his head wearily.

"Do you fear mutiny?" he managed to ask.

A dark look flashed across Smollett's eyes before he replied.

"No captain would ever set out to sea if he feared mutiny!" he practically yelled. "No, I do not fear mutiny, but I will take precautions. Only the four of us will know the truth of where I hid the weapons."

"You hid the weapons?" Trelawney asked. "Won't that raise suspicion?"

"They are already suspicious because of you!" Smollett rounded on Trelawney. "So, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut!"

Trelawney closed his mouth and glared at Smollett. The two of them stood there before Livesey sighed once more and turned to me.

"Smollett has told me that you will be assisting Silver in the galley," he explained. "I suggest that you head down there and not tell Silver about the map. Do you understand, Jim?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

I nodded at the three men, two of them not paying attention, before leaving and heading towards the galley.

***

The wooden stairs creaked beneath my weight as I climbed down into the galley. Humming soon reached my ears, and it only got louder as I turned a corner. Silver sat there, his one leg stretched out onto another chair. He was humming a tune while peeling a potato. On his shoulder sat a parrot that I never noticed up until now. Silver finally finished peeling the potato and he reached for another one before he saw me out of the corner of his eye. He sat up straight before giving me a warm smile.

"Jim, my lad," he greeted warmly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Captain Smollett decided that as cabin boy, I should help you out with the meals, sir," I replied before deciding to ask what was on my mind. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but did you always have a parrot?"

"Please, call me Silver, lad," Silver replied. "And yes, I have had Cap'n Flint longer than I can say. I named her after the famous pirate himself."

My earlier suspicion began to worm its way into me at the mention of Captain Flint's name, and I decided to test this suspicion.

"Have you ever known someone named 'Billy Bones'," I decided to ask. "Or even 'Captain'?"

A flash of recognition passed through his eyes for just a quick second before he spoke up.

"'Bones'?" he muttered, placing his chin in his hand. "'Billy Bones'?" He finally shrugged and smiled at me again. "Never heard of him."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before a bell began to toll. Startled, I looked to where I came from only to hear Silver chuckle.

"That just means that the ship is departing, lad," he explained, struggling to stand. "Do you want to watch?"

I excitedly nodded and made my way to the deck, Silver following. We made it to the deck just in time to watch the port get farther and farther away. Silver placed a hand on my shoulder as we watched the ship sail away, and I didn't flinch at his touch.

"Silver!"

Both of us turned to see Smollett walking towards us, a small smile on his face.

"Showing young Hawkins the sight of a departing boat?" Smollett asked.

"Yes, sir," Silver replied. "Since it is his first time on a ship."

"Well, when you two are finished, I want you two to get supper ready for the hands as they will be hungry tonight."

"Yes, sir."

***

"No, Jim, you cut the carrots like this."

Silver took the carrot from my hand and demonstrated how to cut it. I watched silently before taking another carrot and trying to cut it. This time I was successful and Silver put the finishing touches in the soup.

"And that, my lad, is how you make my famous potato and vegetable soup," Silver proclaimed proudly. "It's the most popular dish back at the Spyglass."

He gave me a proud smile before filling a bowl with the soup and handing it to me. He urged me to try it, and I was surprised at the burst of flavor from the soup. It must have shone on my face because Silver laughed, and slapped my back heartily.

"Now, come on, Jim," he smiled, standing. "I'm pretty sure that the rest of the crew is hungry as well."

I nodded in agreement before standing to follow Silver. All my earlier suspicion of the man had disappeared, and I began to like and trust him.

However, I was soon to realize that that was a mistake.


	4. Chapter Four

Minutes turned into hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. Still, the Hispaniola sailed towards her destination. Silver and the rest of the crew began to teach me how to be a true seaman. During this time, I began to grow close to Silver, and I soon began to call him a friend. We would share stories of our home lives, and he would teach me how to make Cap'n Flint speak words. When it was a slow day of sailing, the crew would sit around Silver, including me, and he would tell stories of the high seas. Each of us was engrossed in each story he told, and my respect for him rose. 

One of the nights we were sailing, we collided with a brutal storm. I was down below, emptying the contents of my stomach into a swinging barrel, Silver by my side. We both heard a yell and the first mate, Mr. Arrow came tumbling down.

"Bloody hell!" he cried out as he stood. "That storm's getting the best of us!"

"Now Mr. Arrow," Silver began, handing him a bottle of wine. "Why don't you have some wine to calm your nerves. The storm will pass soon enough."

Mr. Arrow reluctantly drank the rest of the wine, and, with a nod to me, went back up onto the deck. That same night, it was reported that he had gone overboard. We sailed on as if nothing had happened.   
However, everything changed that fateful day.

It was another bright and sunny day. The sea breeze was just enough to cool us down from the heat of the sun. I was standing next to Smollett and Livesey, who were happily talking away. A small pang of hunger hit me, and I excused myself to venture below deck and towards the galley. On my way there, I encountered the barrel of apples that was there from the very beginning of our voyage. I peered over the side to discover that the barrel was almost empty. Shrugging to myself, I hoisted myself up and into the barrel. Grabbing an apple, I began to stand up, but I quickly sat back down when I heard voices approaching.

"No, not me," came Silver's voice. "Flint was Captain, I was Quartermaster."

"Ah, I heard that Flint was a fearsome man," came a crew member's voice. It was Hands'. "I am impressed, Barbecue. I would have been terrified of such a man."

Silver just laughed, and soon, two new crew members joined him; Dick and Tate.

"Ah Tate," Silver greeted warmly. "I'm glad you two could finally make it."

"What did you want to talk to me about, Silver?" Dick asked.

"Well, lad," Silver began. "I don't suppose that you heard what we are sailing for, have you?"

"Flint's trove?"

"Aye! Well, would you look at that! It seems as if you're more intelligent than you look. Does that mean he's square, Tate?" 

"Aye," Tate replied. "Dick's square."

"After what I heard what we are sailing for, I'm with you Silver," Dick agreed.

Silver then laughed in reply before speaking once again. 

"Aye, what a smart lad you are," he smiled. "You're smart as paint you are, and I don't say that to everyone."

Those words. Those same words he told me all those weeks ago. It took all my strength to not jump out of the barrel and strangle him with my own two hands. Instead, I clenched my fists and listened to the rest of his plan.

"Once we find the treasure, we cut them down like flies," Silver continued. "You can kill whoever you want; except, I claim Trelawney. I'll make sure to wring his fat neck with my own two hands."

"What about the cabin boy?" Hands asked. "You seem to have grown fond of him."

"Just a trick to get him on my side, Hands," came the reply. "However, he does seem to be close to Livesey. He might be of use to us."

Before anyone could speak, the shout of "Land ho!" soon sounded, causing everyone in the room to run to the deck. Everyone, except me.

There I sat in the barrel of apples, repeating what I just heard over and over again in my head. Soon, new thoughts entered my head as I pulled my knees close to my chest.

Liar. Were we even friends? He's a liar. Do I really mean nothing to him? Pirate. HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A LYING PIRATE!

I slammed my fist against the barrel before glaring at the air with angered eyes. I hoisted myself out of the barrel and ran with all my might to find either Livesey, Trelawney, or Smollett. Not paying attention to where I was running, I slammed into someone.

"Jim?" the familiar voice of Trelawney was soon heard. "What's got you so excited?"

I was breathing too heavily and shaking too wildly that I couldn't answer straight away. Trelawney frowned at me with concern before gently placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Come now, it seems as though there's something on your mind," Trelawney muttered. "I'll get Livesey and Smollett and then we can talk."

I was able to muster a small nod and Trelawney soon led me away, the happy chattering of those pirates ringing in my ears.

***

"MUTINY?!?" Smollett yelled, slamming his fist on the table, causing us to jump. "Not on my ship! I knew we shouldn't have trusted that Silver fellow! We must dispose of them immediately!"

"Now Smollett," Livesey tried to calm him down. "We must not rush into things. From what Jim told us, we still have a little bit of time left. They will not attack us until the treasure is found. However, we must keep the map to ourselves and keep an eye on them."

"No, I have an idea that could save us," Trelawney brought up, his arms folded. "We tell the men to go ashore to investigate the island and while they're on the island, we sail away, leaving them marooned. Eventually, we will come back, but with the law, and the pirates will be apprehended."

"That's...actually pretty smart," Smollett praised in surprise. "We'll need someone close to Silver to keep an eye on them, and someone to hold onto the map as well."

"I believe that Jim fits both of those standards," Livesey suggested. "What do you say, Jim?"

I didn't reply. The three men turned to see me staring down at my lap, my hands folded tightly together. Angry tears were forming in my eyes, but I ignored them.

"Jim," Livesey began softly, kneeling down before me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know that you thought you found a friend in Silver, and I'm sorry that this turned out this way. Please, we need your help."

I smacked Livesey's hand off my shoulder, and the three of them looked at me in surprise as I stood. I wiped away the forming tears and nodded.

"Fine. I'll help you. Although, I don't feel comfortable walking around armless."

Smollett silently handed me a pistol, and I put it away before we all walked out of the cabin.


	5. Chapter Five

Even though it was warm, one glance at the island gave me a dreaded and cold feeling. I soon heard the sound of Silver's crutch hitting the deck of the boat, and a chill went up my spine as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, now there's a pretty island for a young lad like you to explore, eh Jim?" he asked. "Although, I wonder why we're here. Do you know why, lad?"

"N-No," I stammered. "I-I don't, Long John."

His eyes seemed to narrow, but Smollett's voice grabbed our attention.

"I have a proposition for all!" Smollett announced. "It's been a hot and tiring day, and I know you are all eager to investigate the island, and I give you permission to, as long as you all return by sunset!"

Cheers rang out as everyone began preparing the longboats. Smollett smiled before retiring into his cabin.

"A trip to shore sure sounds fun," Silver mused out loud. "What do you say, Jim?"

"I wouldn't mind going, Long John," I began. "But, I think Dr. Livesey needs me."

I tried to leave but inwardly flinched as Silver's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I hesitantly nodded, and he let go. Rubbing my shoulder, I began to walk away, but I heard Silver say one last thing.

"Too bad. The island does look pretty."

I turned to him, a bit confused, before turning around again. The relief that had quickly washed over me faded away just as fast when I ran into Tate. I stepped back in surprise, backing right up into Edward. He soon grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back.

"Wh-" I began, but was silenced by Tate sticking a cloth into my mouth.

"I'm sure I never gave you a choice, lad," Silver smirked. "Besides, we can't have you squealing like a pig to the Captain now, can we?"

My eyes widened in fear as I realized that they knew I heard their plans. I tried to break free, but my struggle only tightened Edward's grip.

"It looks like he already did," Tate chuckled, taking away my pistol. "Oh well, I'm pretty sure that they won't leave without their precious cabin boy now, will they?"

"No, I believe not," Silver replied. "Tate, grab his legs. We're taking a trip to the island."

I tried to kick at Tate, but he merely picked up my legs, and both he and Edward carried me to one of the boats. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the faithful hands, Smith, watching the whole thing. He soon vanished from sight as I was carried onto the boat. Silver soon came after, and they placed me beside him. He kept an arm around me to prevent me from escaping, but once the boat hit the water, I knew that my chances of escaping were gone. I sagged my shoulders as the Hispaniola became smaller and smaller as we rowed away.

***

I sat there, tied to a tree, as the pirates laughed and drank around a large fire. The cloth was still in my mouth, making it hard to breathe.

How did I get myself into this mess? I asked myself, anger in my eyes. That map! That's how! I wish we never found it! I sighed as my head drooped. I'm sorry, mother. I won't make it home safely.

I soon heard someone approach me and I suppressed the urge to growl at the newcomer as I raised my head. Silver kneeled in front of me, using his crutch for support. He grinned at me and tried to place a hand on my shoulder. I moved aside as far as I could, but Silver grabbed my head and glared at me.

"Now, Jim," he muttered. "Is this any way to treat a friend?"

"M nt yr frnd," I tried to reply but was muffled by the cloth.

He simply grinned and stood back up, folding his arms.

"Too bad, lad," he chuckled. "If only you would have handed the map over to us willingly, we could have been great friends."

My eyes widened as Silver took out the map Smollett had made me responsible of. I cried out and struggled with protest as Silver just laughed.

"I'll ask this now and again tomorrow," he began as he put the map away. "Will you join us? If you do, I promise to let you and the others live."

I just glared at him in response, and he merely chuckled again.

"Maybe tomorrow morning you'll change your mind," he said as he moved away.

I watched him go before hanging my head again. I stayed like this until I heard snores, and looked up to see the pirates all asleep, and the fire shrinking into almost nothing. I tried to loosen the rope some, but it didn't work at all. I inwardly sighed, but then I heard some rustling in the trees nearby. I began to panic as a shadow approached me, but visibly relaxed when it was Smith who emerged. He took out a knife and cut me free, and I gladly took the cloth out of my mouth.

"Smith?" I whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I saw what happened on the ship and told the others," Smith replied. "They sent me after you. Here."

Smith handed me another pistol, and I took it with gratitude. I put it away and nodded at Smith that I was ready. We began to quietly make our way to the trees, but a yell made us freeze.

"The boy's gone!" Tate yelled.

"No he isn't!" Silver yelled, taking out his pistol and pointing it at us. "He's right there!"

"Go Jim!" Smith ordered. "Run! Keep running until you find my boat!"

My mind told me to stay and help, but my legs made me run into the trees. A shot soon rang through the air, and so did the pained yell of Smith. I stumbled at the sound but kept running. The shouting of the pirates became softer and softer as I ran on and on. Finally, no sound was heard, and I slowed to a stop. I was out of breath, and the top of my shirt was wet with my sweat. I looked around before realizing that I was lost. I shook my head and began to walk forward. A new sound was heard, and, before I could investigate, a man emerged from the trees. He was wearing clothes made from sheepskin, and he pointed a sword at my throat. I raised my arms into the air, shaking with fear.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "A pirate?"

"I-I'm a cabin boy from the ship the Hispaniola," I replied with terror in my voice. "M-My name is Jim Hawkins."

"Is that your ship?" the man asked, pointing to something through the trees.

I peered through the trees to see the boat still there, and I visibly sighed in relief.

"Yes," I answered. "But may I ask, who are you and can you please lower the sword?"

"Not until I know you're not working with Flint," the man glared.

"Flint?" I asked. "Flint's dead. However, there are some of Flint's men who snuck onto our boat disguising themselves as honest men. They even forcefully brought me onto this island as a hostage, and killed one of the honest hands who saved me."

"Is one of the men named 'Silver'?" he asked.

I nodded, and he lowered his sword. I sighed with relief once again as the man placed his sword in his self-made belt. He stuck out his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"My name is Ben Gunn," the man introduced. "But you can call me Ben. Tell me, Jim, how do you plan on getting back to your ship?"

"The man who saved me, Smith, has a boat on the other side of the island," I replied. "Hopefully, I can find it and row back to safety."

"Come along, then," Ben began to walk to the other side of the island. "I can lead you to it. I know this island like the back of my hand."

"How do you know that?" I asked, trying to keep up with the surprisingly agile man.

"I've been marooned here for the past three years," Ben replied. "I've been fighting for my survival, hopeful that someone would come by and rescue me. However, I do not trust so easily anymore."

I was just about to ask why, but the sound of a cannon being fired made us silent. My eyes widened as I saw the Hispaniola firing at a small boat that was rowing towards the shore.

"But how?" I asked, fear in my voice. "I thought that all of the pirates were already on the island!"

"Don't worry about that now, boy!" Ben yelled at me. "If those are your friends in that boat and they row to the wrong side of the island, they'll be killed!"

Fear gripped me like a vice and I increased my speed. Soon, the two of us reached the other side of the island, where the Hispaniola lay.

"We-we made it!" I grinned. "Hurry! We must warn the others!" I began to wave my arms in the air. "Doctor! Captain! Squire!"

The boat seemed to halt for a moment before rowing toward Ben and I. Each cannon fire came closer and closer to the boat, but eventually, the three of them reached the shore. I waved at them to follow us into the woods, and they did, the rest of the honest hands following behind as well carrying supplies. We made our way deep into the woods, and stood there, sitting down from exhaustion.

"Jim!" Livesey exclaimed, hugging me. "Thank the heavens you're okay! When Smith told us that Silver got you, we feared the worst!"

"D-Dr..." I stammered, pushing him off of me. "H-He took it."

"What?" Livesey asked. "Took what? And dear Lord, you're shaking like a leaf."

His words made me realize that I was shaking. From fear or adrenaline, I did not know.

"Heh," I chuckled a bit. "I-I guess I am shaking."

Suddenly, everything became blurry, and I fell to the ground, shouts of my name ringing in my ears.

***

"Jim, lad, are you alright?"

Trelawney's voice made me cautiously open my eyes, but I quickly closed them again when the bright light hit them. After a bit, I finally got the courage to open them again and blinked them a few times to get used to the light. I groaned a bit as I sat up, trying to take in my surroundings. I was in a cave, laying on the ground and covered with a sheepskin blanket. Trelawney was sitting next to me, a relieved smile on his face, while Livesey and Smollett were trying to talk to a quiet Ben. The honest hands that came with them; Joyce, Redruth, and Hunter, stood as lookouts in the cave's entrance.

"Ah!" Trelawney exclaimed. "You're awake!'

His excited voice made Livesey and Smollett turn and make their way over to us.

"W-Where am I?" I asked in confusion.

"After you collapsed, the man over there carried you all the way here," Smollett explained, pointing at Ben. "It took us a long time to convince him to let us in here. That man seems to be incredibly hostile to everyone except you."

I looked at Ben in confusion. He just smiled at me before turning his head to the men who stood in the entrance of the cave. I sighed before looking at my hands.

"I'm sorry sir," I apologized. "Silver stole the map from me and killed Smith, who helped me escape. I failed in my duty to protect the map."

Smollett gave me a small smile before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry about it," he said. "Our first priority was to get you out of trouble."

"But what happened to you?" I asked, looking up. "I thought that you had control of the ship?"

"Ah, Silver left some of his men aboard, and they took over," Trelawney sighed. "We were lucky to get away just in time."

"So, Silver has the Hispaniola," I muttered to myself.

"First ship I ever lost," Smollett sighed as he sat down next to Livesey. "We were lucky that we were able to find shelter in Ben's cave."

"Actually," Ben began, walking towards us. "There is a stockade not far from here that I doubt Silver remembers. I can lead you to it, quickly and quietly to avoid the prying eyes of those pirates."

All of us looked at each other before silently agreeing to follow Ben.


	6. Chapter Six

Ben nimbly made his way across the island, the rest of us struggling to keep up. Hunter and Joyce seemed to struggle with most of the supplies, while the rest of us carried what we could. The sun blazed on our backs, and sweat rolled down our faces. Even though we were hot and miserable, I was glad to be in the company of my friends instead of that miserable traitor, Silver. My anger towards that pirate still hasn't subsided, and I used that anger to keep pushing forward. Ben's sudden cry of joy made us stumble forward faster until we reached where the man was standing.

"There's the stockade," Ben pointed.

Before us stood a decently sized hut made out of wooden logs and a straw roof. Around it stood a fence made out of the same material as the hut, which could provide us with little safety against Silver and his men. Next to the hut lay a hole that was filled with wood, if we wanted to light a fire in the dead of night. On the other side of the hut was a small basin that held what we presumed to be fresh, clean water. We soon found out that we were right.

"It looks like we arrived here before them," Smollett noticed. "That's good. We can use this to our advantage. Come."

We all began to follow Smollett but I stopped when I realized that Ben began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to join us?" I asked, feeling a bit disappointed that he wasn't.

"I'd rather keep an eye out for Silver," Ben replied with a shake of his head. "Keep safe, Jim."

I nodded in reply before scurrying after my friends. 

Inside the stockade was cool, giving us relief from the earlier heat of the sun. We placed down all of our provisions before Smollett decided to raise the royal colors. After we were all done sorting out our provisions, we sat quietly around the small table that was in the middle of the stockade. 

"We're just sitting ducks here, aren't we?" Trelawney suddenly asked, 

This caused us to look sullenly at each other before Livesey spoke up.

"Well, gentlemen," he began with a small cough. "Although we might be outnumbered three to one, we can count on two things; rum and the climate. I've seen them on the ship and that seems to be the only drink they prefer. And for the climate, since we have the stockade, Silver and his men would have to camp somewhere else on this island, and in this climate, it would be hazardous to their health."

We soon fell into silence again after this, but Smollett broke it with a heavy sigh.

"First ship I ever lost," he muttered, mournfully. 

This sentence slowly began to turn into a plan in my head. If we were able to retake the ship, then we might have a chance at escaping and coming back for the treasure later. I grinned a little to myself before I heard a voice that made my face turn pale.

"Flag of truce! Flag of truce!"

Smollett stood and made his way over to the doorway.

"Who calls a 'flag of truce'?" he called.

"Captain Silver to come aboard!" came the reply.

"'Captain Silver'?" Smollett shrugged. "Who's he?"

"These poor lads have elected me as their captain after you gone and abandoned them."

Smollett raised an eyebrow at this before replying.

"Well, my man," he began. "If you have something to say, come inside these walls unarmed and alone. We will have a civil conversation and I will hear your demands."

The pirate that was by Silver's side, waving the white flag, tried to prevent Silver from approaching, But he just waved him off. Struggling, Silver made his way over the walls and walked towards us, his crutch sometimes slipping in the dirt. Eventually, he arrived in front of us and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Aren't you going' to let me inside?" he asked.

"If you didn't turn against us, then you could have stayed here with us," Smollett replied with a glare. "We will sit here and I will hear out your demands."

"Fine, but you'll have to help me up," Silver agreed and clumsily sat on a log in front of Smollett. "A pretty stockade you have here." Then he noticed me and smiled. "Ah, and there's young Jim. Top o' the morning to you, Jim!"

I folded my arms and scowled at him in reply. If he was affected by my reaction, he didn't show it and just kept on talking. 

"Doctor, here's my service," he greeted Livesey. "Squire-"

"If you have something to say, you villain," Trelawney interrupted angrily. "Then say it, and be gone with you!"

At this, Silver looked mildly surprised. He quickly regained his composure and began to say his terms.

"We know you somehow took the map back, and we will get it," Silver began.

This caused all of us in the stockade to look at each other in confusion, but Smollett decided that it would be best if he just played along.

"And if you're obedient and hand the map over to me," Silver continued, ignoring our confused faces. "I promise to bring you to another island, safe and sound and tell the first ship that I pass by about your whereabouts. Refuse that, and you've seen the last of me but musket balls."

"Is that all?" Smollett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Every last word, by thunder," came the reply.

"Okay," Smollett began. "Now hear this. If you all agree to come foreword, unarmed, I promise not to clap you all in irons. Just like your terms, I will tell the first ship that I pass by about your whereabouts and maybe you can avoid being hanged by them. And if you refuse, my name is Alexander Smollett. I've sailed the Hispaniola, and I'll see you all to Davy Jones!"

Rage crossed Silver's face as he stuck his crutch in the ground to try and stand. 

"Give me a hand up," he ordered.

"Not I," Smollett replied coldly.

"Who'll give me a hand up?" Silver cried out angrily.

No one said anything, and I chuckled a bit at this. Silver seemed to hear my chuckle, and that only increased his rage.

"Laugh by thunder laugh!" Silver yelled, finally standing. "By the time the hour's over, there'll be laughter on the other side! Them that die will be the lucky ones!"

We all watched as Silver walked away, the other pirate following him.

"So, Silver thinks we took the map back," Livesey spoke up. "I say we can use this to our advantage. He thinks that we have hidden it, and he won't be able to obtain it if he kills us."

"But if they don't have the map, then who does?" I asked. "I remember that he took it from me when they held me hostage. But-" I stopped when I suddenly thought of something. "Ben! Ben must have managed to steal the map back! I must get it from him!"

I made a move towards the door, but Trelawney's arm on my shoulder stopped me.

"You heard Silver," Trelawney said. "There's no doubt that there will be an attack on us and the stockade. We must be prepared."

"Trelawney's right," Smollett nodded. "Livesey, stand by the door but out of sight. Joyce, Redruth, and Hunter by the windows. If you see someone, shoot. Trelawney, you and I will join Livesey. Jim, stand by the table to reload. Be prepared gentlemen, this is going to be a hard fight to win."


	7. Chapter Seven

The silence that surrounded the stockade was more terrifying than the sound of pirates approaching us. We all stood still at our positions, waiting for the inevitable attack of Silver and his men. 

Where are they? I thought to myself wearily.

I was about to step forward and out of the stockade to look for the enemy, but Joyce's voice stopped me.

"Excuse me, sir," he began, looking at Smollett. "If I see anyone, am I to fire?"

"I told you so!" came Smollett's reply.

"Thank you, sir," Joyce said, and immediately turned back to the window and fired.

The sound of the gun made me jump, and soon the air was filled with the sound of gunfire. The others in the stockade fired at the incoming attackers.

"Did you hit your man?" Smollett asked Joyce as he fired his gun.

"No sir, I think not sir," Joyce replied before firing again.

"Well, it's better to tell the truth," Smollett sighed before turning to me. "Jim, load his gun."

I did as I was told, and soon I heard yelling coming from outside. I risked a glance and I felt fear envelop me when I saw Silver's men climbing over the stockade's walls and swarming us. The others shot their guns one last time before grabbing their swords and running out of the stockade. 

"Out lads!" Smollett cried out. "Fight them in the open!"

Hearing his orders, I quickly grabbed one of the swords that were stored with us and ran out of the stockade. However, I froze when I saw the scene in front of me. Smollett was taking on two pirates at once, and he seemed to be struggling. Livesey was fending off two other pirates, while Redruth was lying on the ground behind him, injured. Trelawney and Hunter were doing their best against four pirates, while Joyce was battling another one. One pirate that wasn't fighting noticed me and ran after me. I let out a small shriek as he raised his cutlass above his head, and I managed to block it with my own sword. While locked in this position, I kicked out my leg and hit his knee, causing him to lose balance and fall, his grip on his sword slipping. I used this opportunity to try and get away from him. Unfortunately, a pirate stepped out in front of me, and when I turned to try to make my escape from him, another pirate blocked me off. The two of them cornered me up against the stockade's walls. I thought that this was the end for me, but two gunshots soon sounded and the two pirates fell dead at my feet, revealing Livesey behind them. He gave me a nod before running after the retreating pirates. Before I knew it, the battle was over and we had won, but not without casualties.

When I entered the stockade, Livesey and Trelawney were helping Smollett sit in a comfortable position, as his arm was severely wounded by a gunshot. Livesey managed to take the bullet out and make a sling for Smollett, knowing that in later days his arm would get better. However, Redruth was not as lucky. The wound that a pirate had inflicted on him was fatal, and it was little likely that he would make the night. Livesey tried his best, but it was futile.

"Be I going, doctor?" Redruth asked shakily.

Livesey looked at us and silently shook his head. Trelawney sighed sadly before replying.

"Tom, you're going to your maker," he replied. 

"Well, my only regret is that I wasn't able to cut down more pirates," Redruth chuckled before coughing. "If you don't mind, can someone say a prayer?" He closed his eyes. "It is custom after all."

"Of course," Trelawney agreed and he began to say a prayer.

About halfway through, Livesey placed a hand on Trelawney's arm to silence him.

"He can't hear you anymore," Livesey muttered. "He's gone."

Silence rang through the stockade once more as we stood and began to prepare Redruth's burial. After we had finished, we sat around the stockade until Smollett spoke up.

"How many of Silver's men are dead?" he asked.

"Out of the seventeen, only seven remain," Livesey replied. "This has bettered our odds, but still they have the advantage of controlling the ship." He suddenly stood and put on his hat. "I'm going to search for Ben Gunn. Maybe he could help us."

"Doctor, may I come along?" I asked, running to his side.

"I'm afraid not, Jim," Livesey replied with a small smile. "You've had quite the excitement these past two days, so it would be better if you stay here."

I hesitantly nodded and watched as he walked off, a plan forming in my head.

***

The darkness of night soon approached and still, Livesey had not returned. The others began to drift off to sleep, but I remained wide awake. As soon as I knew that my companions were deep asleep, I carefully tiptoed out of the stockade. When I was far away enough, I ran towards where Smith's boat lay. As I ran, I heard the sound of a fire crackling and pirates laughing. Through the trees, I noticed Silver and the rest of his men sitting around a campfire, drinking rum, and laughing. Silver sat there, occasionally smiling, and it made me sick to think that they were acting as if none of their comrades had died. I shook the thought from my head as I continued to where Smith's boat lay. After a while, I finally reached it and began to push it into the water, my feet sliding against the sand. I eventually got it into the water, and I climbed into it. Struggling a bit, I took the oars and pushed off. I slowly began to row towards the Hispaniola, who stood out like a small light against the dark sky. I smiled to myself as I reran my plan over again in my head.

I will take the Hispaniola, I thought to myself as I rowed. And then we will be able to escape this island and maroon the pirates here. Then, we will come back for the treasure. Perfect.


	8. Chapter Eight

I carefully rowed Smith's boat across the water and towards the Hispaniola. I thanked the cover of night that no one had seen me approach the ship. Angling the small boat to the side of the ship, I grabbed onto the nearest hanging rope. As quietly as I could, I began to hoist myself onto the boat. Eventually, I tumbled over the side and fell face-first onto the deck. I quickly scrambled to hide behind something as I heard raised voices approaching me. Hands and O'Brien, two of Silver's men, came into view, drunkenly yelling at each other. Eventually, they began to fight, which resulted in Hands smashing a rum bottle over O'Brien's head, knocking the man unconscious. Hands then pushed O'Brien over the side of the ship before slumping into stillness.

Moving out of my hiding space, I carefully approached the man. Thinking that he was dead, I slowly reached towards him. I flinched when Hands suddenly caught my wrist.

"Rum," he muttered.

I looked around and found a bottle of rum half full. He greedily took it from my hands and drank the rest of it. When he finished, he carelessly threw the bottle to the side, and I flinched at the sound of glass breaking.

"Mr. Hands?" I quietly asked.

"Ah, Jim, my lad," Hands smiled a bit at me. "What are you doing back on this ship? I knew Silver was soft and let you go."

At the mention of that man's name, anger rose in my chest, but I pushed it down.

"No, I escaped myself," I replied with a frown. "And I plan to take the HispaniolaCite> away from you pirates and bring her to safety."

"Well, Jim," Hands said, struggling to stand. "Seems as if my fight with O'Brien had near done me in for good. I'll help you, lad, before I go to my maker."

I hesitantly nodded and helped Hands stand. He began to bark directions at me, and I followed them as best as I could. The night seemed to wear on as I guided the ship safely towards where I wanted her to go. Close to my destination, I turned around to thank Hands and barely dodged as he swung his knife at me. I began to run across the deck, throwing a rope at the man coming for me. It tangled in Hands' legs, but he quickly got up and continued to chase me. Not realizing where I was going, I tripped on some unseen rope, and soon Hands was upon me. Suddenly, the boat hit something, causing it to lurch and to throw Hands off of me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and towards the ratlines that led up to the crow's nest. My heart thudded against my chest as I climbed as fast as I could. My hands soon became blistered on the tough rope and my legs were about to give out, but fear kept me going. My breath soon came out in labored pants, but I kept going. I soon heard a crazed laugh and I suppressed a yelp.

"Keep climbing, cabin boy," Hands spat. "You'll eventually have nowhere to go."

With a heavy heart, I looked up to see that he was right. All that was above me was the crow's nest. Trying to quicken my pace, I eventually tumbled into the crow's nest. Searching myself for a weapon, a wave of relief washed over me when I felt the pistol that Smith had given me. A bit of sadness passed over me, but fear soon replaced it when I heard Hands laugh again. I fumbled for the pistol and hastily prepared it. Just as Hands' face appeared over the side of the crow's nest, I pointed the pistol at him. We froze like that, my pistol pointed at his head and his hand raised in the air, clutching a knife. I swallowed, the taste of seawater still in my mouth before I spoke.

"One more step Mr. Hands, and I'll blow your brains out," I said, trying to steady the tremble in my voice. "Dead men don't bite, you know."

"Dead men don't bite, that's true," Hands replied, suddenly grinning. "But there's no telling what an alive man will do!"

Suddenly, with a loud and violent cry, he hurled the knife he was holding at me. I let out a cry of pain, and my fingers seemed to move by themselves as they pulled the pistol's trigger. Hands fell, screaming before it was cut off by the sound of his body hitting the water.

I peered over the side of the crow's nest and shuddered a little when I saw his blood mix with the water. Relieved, but still disturbed that I had killed a man, I turned my attention to the knife that had me pinned to the mast. Thankfully, Hands had still been drunk from the rum, so the knife only held me by a pinch of my skin. Even so, it still caused a lot of pain when I pulled it out of the mast, and my skin. As if it was hot, I dropped the knife and watched it fall into the water before I began to descend from the crow's nest.

My shoulder began to scream in pain when I finally reached the deck. Trying to ignore the pain, I made my way to the helm. Taking it in my hands, I began to bring the ship to the shore. Finally, as the sun peeked a bit above the horizon, I brought the ship to shore. Relief, mixed with tiredness, washed over me as I carefully climbed down the rope that led off the ship.

My feet made a decently loud splash as I dropped into the somewhat deep water. Using what energy I had left, I ran through the trees and towards the stockade. I smiled when I saw the familiar outline of the stockade, but the smile faltered when I didn't see the familiar colors of the royal flag. I shrugged a bit, just wanting to lie down in the safety of the stockade and rest after all that has happened. When I entered the stockade, I was surprised to see that there was no watch set up and that there were many sleeping bodies. I began to carefully make my way in the barely lit building until I heard a noise that made my heart drop.  
The loud squawk of Cap'n Flint made me jump with fear and realization as now I knew the stockade no longer held my friends. I heard rustling and Silver shouting "who's there?" as I turned to escape. Luck did not seem to be on my side, however, as I was caught by two of Silver's men before I even made it to the door. I struggled in their grip, but they held me tight.

"Someone bring a light so we can see who managed to worm their way into here," Silver's voice sounded through the air.

More shuffling was heard, and soon someone was shining a lamp in my face. I recoiled at the sudden light, blinking a few times until my eyes adjusted. My heart dropped even further when I realized that the entire stockade was crawling with Silver and his men. Silver stared at me for a moment before an ugly grin spread across his face.

"Well, look at who came back," he chuckled. "Glad to see you again, Hawkins. Especially when I heard from the Doctor that you had gone."

That rose a bit of anger in me as I began to yell at him.

"If you have harmed my friends in any way-"

"They left voluntarily," Silver interrupted me with a wave of his hand. "They gave us the map back and left, even saying that they were glad that you had disappeared."

"You're lying!" I yelled at him. "They wouldn't leave me behind, least of all give back the map!"

"And why not?" The grin never left his face. "They knew that their fight against me was futile. And, my lad, you seemed to be nothing but trouble to them as you were always slipping away. Seems as though your only option to stay alive is to join with us."

I opened my mouth to tell him that he was wrong, but I shut it when I realized that he might be right. I was the one who showed them the treasure map, the one who was brought onto the island forcefully by Silver and his men, which also caused the death of Smith, and I was the one who ran away in the middle of the night without telling them my plan. Just then, I realized that I had forgotten to drop the anchor, and my face paled before I mustered up what courage I had left and spoke to Silver.

"I will never join you!" I proclaimed, raising my chin up proudly. "You may have the stockade and the map, but you no longer have the ship! I stole her away from two of your men, both of whom are dead, and hid her where you'll never find her! Do what you will with me, but you'll never get the ship! I no more fear you than I fear a fly!"

The others began to raise their voices at what I had said, and one of the men that held me tightened his grip where the wound from Hands was, making me flinch. Silver noticed this and ordered the two men to let go of me and they pushed me forward. I stumbled but soon regained my footing as I glared at the man in front of me.

"Jim, if you hid the Hispaniola then how come I see it sailing away from here?" he asked.

This silenced the pirates as they all shoved their way out of the stockade. I reluctantly followed, Silver gripping my shoulder so I wouldn't take off running. My heart sank as I saw the familiar figure of the ship sailing away from here.

"I forgot to drop the anchor," I muttered, Silver being the only one who heard me.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Now look at what you've done to us, lad," Silver muttered, harshly yanking at the cloth that he was wrapping around my wound.

I flinched at the sharp pain before shooting him a glare. Silver only sighed, finished wrapping the cloth, and tucked it under itself. I quickly scampered over to a corner far away from everyone in the stockade and sat, eyes surveying the area around me. Two pirates lay on the ground, both sickly pale. Three other pirates stood on guard outside the stockade, and the other two were whispering to each other and glancing at me with hateful eyes. I returned the hate before noticing that Silver had stood and motioned me to follow him. Reluctantly, I did so, and when we stepped outside, I saw Livesey making his way towards us. He looked exhausted, and he was barely holding onto his supplies. He halted for a second when he saw me, but soon continued his way until he approached the both of us.

"Well, Silver," Livesey began, trying his best to maintain eye contact with the other. "I'm here to check up on your men."

"Of course, Doctor," Silver nodded. "Follow me, and after, I would like you to look at young Hawkins' shoulder. He seemed to have gotten injured while trying to bring in the ship."

This startled Livesey, but he refused to look at me as the two of them ventured into the stockade. I stood there, wanting to flee, but deciding that it would be better if I didn't, as the other pirates could easily chase me down. Finally, Livesey emerged and made his way over to me. He took one look at me before sighing.

"Jim, is what Silver said true?" he asked.

I shifted uncomfortably before replying.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "Hands threw a knife at me, and it grazed my shoulder. However, about the ship..." I bit my lip before continuing. "I forgot to anchor her, so she sailed away earlier this morning."

Livesey was silent for a moment before he sighed and kneeled in front of me to start unwrapping the cloth that was around my shoulder.

"Jim, you really worried us when you ran off like that," he muttered. "Especially since Smollett was wounded. We thought something bad had happened to you, but you were only trying to help us. Unfortunately, we'll have to try and wait out until another boat is sent to find us, which won't be until another month."

"Why?" was the only thing that slipped my mouth.

Livesey looked up, frozen in removing the cloth.

"Why what?"

"Why did you give Silver the map after Ben stole it back?" I asked, a little angry.

Livesey's mouth twitched into a small smile for a second before he went back to frowning and finally unwrapped the cloth.

"Because we have no need for it anymore," he replied, making sure that he was only heard by me. "Ben had found the treasure long ago and is keeping it safe."

My eyes widened at this news, and I gave Livesey a small smile. He gave a small smile back before letting a bit of clear liquid drop onto the cloth. He then gently lay it on my shoulder, and I flinched at the stinging sensation I felt on my wound. Just as gently, he wrapped it around my shoulder until it was tight, but not too tight, enough to stay. I opened my mouth to thank him, but something far off in the distance caught my eye.

"Doctor, there's a ship heading this way right now," I pointed out.

"That doesn't make sense," Livesey stated as he stood and turned. "Unless it's a lost ship-"

He trailed off as Silver approached us, mixed emotions on his face. He was staring through his spyglass and his lips curled into a scowl.

"I knew there was more than one map," he growled, lowering the spyglass. "That bastard."

"You know the ship, Silver." It wasn't a question, but a statement from Livesey.

"Aye," came the cold reply. "I'd recognize that flag anywhere. Flint's next best man; Vlad. I thought that Flint had killed him, but I guess that this proves me wrong."

As the ship drew nearer, I could faintly make out the flag. A red rose with a sword through it that dripped blood was sewn against a black flag as it flapped violently in the wind. Livesey grabbed my unwounded shoulder and squeezed it.

"I do believe, Silver, that my work is done, and that I will be taking Jim back with me," Livesey declared, beginning to guide me out of the stockade.

"Now, hold on Doctor," Silver began, his voice harsh. "This lad has caused us trouble by losing the ship, and I believe that my men are calling for his head." At this, my hands flew to my neck in fear. "If you took him with you, they might race after you and claim poor Hawkins' life here. No, I say that he stays with us so he's safe."

"Why would you want Jim to be safe?" Livesey narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who forcefully took him onto this island."

"Yes, but I have grown to like the boy, and I want to make sure that he is safe from my men."

Livesey raised a brow at this, but sighed and let go of my shoulder. He gave me a quick hug before nodding at Silver, the anger never leaving his eyes. He turned to leave but stopped to tell me one last thing.

"Jim, if you come across Vlad and his men, run," he ordered. "Run, and do not stop until you come across Ben's cave, understand?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, with a nod.

Regretfully, Livesey turned away and walked off.

***

"The main point that I am trying to make is that we must find the treasure before Vlad's men do," Silver exclaimed as he and his men looked at the map.

I stood as far away as I could from them, my arms folded and a permanent glare on my face. I had the rising hope that all of this was over when Livesey and I were about to leave, but that hope was shattered when Silver took me into the stockade as an equal; well, more like a prisoner. I could roam around the stockade all I wanted to, but I couldn't run to safety. For one, there were always two pirates outside standing guard, and the other was the fact that my ankle was tied with a rope to the table they all were standing over. Finally, Silver laughed and rolled up the map.

"Grab your tools, boys!" he exclaimed gleefully. "It's time to hunt for some treasure and beat Vlad to it!"

The others cheered and went around gathering their belongings. I stiffened when Silver approached me and untied the rope first from around my ankle, and then from the table. But instead of just packing it up, he tied it around my waist.

"You understand, right Jim?" Silver asked, harshly tightening the rope. I let out a breath of air at the sharp pain. "I can't have you running off during our little escapade. I'll let you go when we find that treasure, and when Vlad is killed and gotten rid of."

"Why couldn't you just let me go back with the doctor?" I managed to ask and Silver grabbed the other end of the rope.

"You know why, lad," came the reply. "My men would have your head in a second, chased the two of you down, and be done with you. No, I am the only thing standing between you and death."

I didn't reply at this and Silver just stood and tugged on the rope, making me stumble forward.

"Onwards to treasure, lads!" he called, riling up another cheer.

A feeling of dread settled in my stomach as we left the stockade and began our journey towards what Silver believed to be treasure, and what I knew to be a dangerous situation.


	10. Chapter Ten

The sweltering heat quickly made us agitated as we made our way across the island. I kept stumbling against the unfamiliar ground, which caused Silver to yank me forward harshly. None of us said a word as we continued to walk, which made me think of all the possible ways I could escape from them. I could try and run, but Silver would pull me back in an instant. I could try and distract them, but there would only be a few who would fall for it. When they reached the area where the treasure was supposed to be, I could try and escape, but I doubt that I would make it very far.

"Cap'n!" a cry from a pirate up ahead made us move faster.

We came across the pirate who was pointing at a large, empty hole. No one spoke as we all stared down at the hole.

Now, I thought. While they're distracted.

I grabbed a knife that I had hidden in my pocket and began to cut at the rope. If Silver noticed the limp rope in his hands, he made no move of realization. Instead, he glared at the large, empty hole and barked orders at two of his men to search for any treasure. I slowly began to back away, trying not to make any sound so I wouldn't get caught. When I backed up into a tree, relief began to rise up in me as I turned to flee into the trees.

"Well, you certainly haven't changed, have you?"

The unfamiliar voice made me jump and I turned to see a group of unfamiliar men standing across from Silver and his men. The man at the front, who I assumed to be their leader, had dark brown eyes, a black beard and mustache that made him look bigger than he was, black hair, and a tan face. His mouth was curled up into a sneer, and he gripped his sword tightly. Silver glared at the man, his hand hovering over his pistol.

"Vlad," Silver growled. "Or, I guess I should call you Captain Vlad now."

"That would be my proper title now," Vlad sneered with a mock bow. "And I see that you have the original treasure map that Flint gave Billy Bones. I am ever so thankful that good old Flint had another one, but it looks like you beat me to the treasure, unless, it was already gone when you got here."

"Aye," Silver admitted. "It seems as if both of us were too late to claim Flint's trove."

"I'm sure that you could sell that rope you're holding for some extra coins," Vlad pointed at the cut rope. "Unless you brought a cut rope for a reason."

"What do you-" Silver cut himself off when he pulled at the rope, and it was a lot lighter than before.

He turned and I briefly locked eyes with him before turning and bolting into the trees. I ignored his cries of my name as I tried to increase my speed. Panic soon flew into me as I heard multiple footsteps following behind me. My eyes searched around frantically for a place to hide. There was a hole just big enough for me to hide in, so I squeezed myself in the hole. I held my breath the best I could as I saw the pirates who were chasing me jump over the hole I was in and run out of sight. I was about to emerge until I heard two other men walk toward my hiding spot.

"I can't believe I let the boy escape!" Silver's voice rang through the air. "If only I knew where that blasted doctor was so I could find him!"

"Why are so concerned over a boy?" Vlad's voice answered. "He's not a threat to us."

"No, but if my men find him, they'll kill him," came the reply. "That boy caused the entire ship to sail out to sea and he killed two of my best men."

Vlad let out a laugh at this.

"You've grown soft, Silver. I wo-"

Vlad's voice was cut short by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"I have not gone soft!" Silver harshly growled. "If we weren't so busy looking for the boy, I'd cleave your skull in two!"

"Now, Silver," Vlad spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Is that any way to treat an old shipmate? We used to be friends once."

"Aye," Silver replied harshly. "'Once'. Until you up and attacked me, costing me my leg."

"Old wounds heal, my old friend. Old wounds heal."

Only a grunt from Silver was heard, and Vlad took this as a sign to continue talking.

"I'll make a deal with you Silver. If I help you find this boy and give him over to you, then you help me find the treasure. I'll even give you and that boy a ride off the island, and a small amount of the loot. Deal?"

Silence was heard, and then Silver's voice.

"Deal."

The sound of someone standing was heard, and soon Silver and Vlad walked off, silence hanging in the air. Finally, alone, I managed to free myself from my hiding place, and I quickly ran off in the other direction.

***

My breath came out in pants, and sweat poured down my face. I had no energy to run, but I kept walking with tired and shaking legs. I stumbled along, keeping a hand to the base of the trees to keep my balance. The sun began to sink, limiting my eyesight. Eventually, I tripped over a rock, and fell, my face colliding harshly with the ground.

"Ugh," I muttered, spitting out dirt.

Suddenly, I felt something poking my back and I was too tired to even try and beg for mercy.

"Fine, you caught up with me," I sighed. "Just make sure that my death is painless."

"Jim?" Ben's voice made me snap my head up in surprise. "It is you! Oh, I thought you were done for when I heard from Livesey that Silver had you!"

"I thought I was," I admitted, and took Ben's hand when he offered it to me. I was yanked to my feet, and I stumbled a little to regain my footing. "But, thank you for finding me. Where is your cave?"

"Here, you can lean on me and I'll bring you there," Ben replied, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "You look dead on your feet."

I tiredly thanked him as he half dragged me towards his cave. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but the exhaustion of earlier events were catching up to me. We soon came across an area where we could see the outline of a cave, and I almost dropped to my knees in relief.

"Come on Jim," Ben urged me on. "We're almost there."

I nodded wordlessly, and we continued on. As we approached the cave, I began to hear a heated argument.

"-and you can't stop me!"

"Trelawney, calm down man!" Smollett's voice was heard. "You're not going to help the boy by storming into Silver's camp and demanding that he hands the boy over!"

"Just try to stop me, Smollett!" Trelawney yelled before I heard footsteps approaching us.

"Livesey! Talk some sense into that man!" Smollett's frantic voice cut through the air.

We stopped in front of the cave just before Trelawney stomped out. He froze, a look of shock on his face before he broke out into a huge grin.

"Well, Smollett," he called back into the cave. "Looks like you didn't need to worry about my safety after all!"

"What are you talking about?" came Smollett's reply.

"Squire," I muttered. "Is there any room in there for me to lie down and sleep?"

Trelawney chuckled at this before gently taking me from Ben's arms, and guiding me into the cave.

***

I awoke to the sound of hushed whispers around me. Smollett and Trelawney were in a heated conversation, Livesey was sleeping next to where I was laying, and Ben was talking to Joyce and Hunter.

"Now that those other pirates are here, we must make a quick plan in order to get off this island," I heard Smollett say. "I declare that we take Vlad's ship in order to escape."

"I agree with you," Trelawney replied. "But, I also declare that that is a very dangerous idea."

"We don't have to do anything," Livesey suddenly said, the sound of his voice startling me. "By the way, I saw Silver, it seems that the two of them don't like each other. We can only hope that the two of them cause each other's downfall before taking Vlad's ship."

"I don't know, doctor," I spoke up. "As I was escaping from Silver and his men, I hid from them and heard Silver and Vlad make a deal. If Vlad helped Silver find me, then Silver would help him search for the treasure, and Vlad would take both of us off the island, and give us a small share of the treasure."

"Now, why would Silver want you?" Trelawney asked.

"It seems as if Silver has taken a liking to Jim," Livesey replied, folding his arms. "As if Jim was his own son."

"I'd never think of that pirate as a father," I frowned in disgust. "However, I do agree with Smollett on taking Vlad's ship. I just don't know how we would be able to do it."

"Well, we should all get some rest," Smollett brought up. "We will be able to think more clearly afterward."

We all agreed at this, and soon I fell into a deep and troubled sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I woke to soft humming. I rubbed my eyes and saw Smollett leaning on the cave wall, smoking his pipe, and looking out of the cave entrance. No one else was awake yet, so I decided to join him. He acknowledged me with a smile before continuing to whistle.

"What song is that, Captain?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, just a shanty I heard when I was just a young cabin boy like you," came the reply. "It's been stuck in my head ever since."

I nodded before asking the main question on my mind.

"Can we really steal Vlad's ship and make it home safely?" I asked, little hope in my voice.

"I'm thinking of a plan right now," Smollett replied. "But I don't know if you all will like it."

My confusion must have shone on my face as Smollett laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I'll tell you when the others are awake," Smollett replied as he emptied and put away his pipe.

"Ah, it seems like you two are already awake," Trelawney approached us, smiling.

"Good morning, Squire," I greeted. "Captain was just telling me that he has a plan, but he won't tell me what it is until the other wake up."

"Well then Smollett, speak," Livesey approached us as well; Hunter, Joyce, and Ben following. "We're all awake, so let's hear it."

***

"No. Absolutely not."

Livesey folded his arms, and a frown formed on his face. After hearing Smollett's plan, his prediction came true. Almost everyone in the cave shouted their disapproval.

"I don't like this plan either," Smollett sighed. "But it seems like this is the only way."

"Fine, but we need Jim's input on this," Trelawney said. "Jim?"

I had been running the plan over in my head, and the sound of my name being called brought me back to attention.

"I believe that the Captain's plan would work," I replied. "I'll gladly help if that means we get off this island."

"Good lad," Smollett smiled. "I knew that Trelawney was wise in taking you along."

I chuckled a bit at this before nodding. Livesey kneeled in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, worry on his face.

"Yes, doctor," I replied. Then, I smiled. "My mother has told me that I'm a great actor."

***

I stumbled through the trees as I searched for the pirates. The water used to make fake tears had long since dried, leaving streaks on my face. 

I really hope this works, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me, and I saw a group of pirates emerge from the trees. I pretended to freeze in fear, which let two of them grab my arms and begin to drag me towards their camp. We walked for about an hour until we approached a campsite. Silver and Vlad sat together in deep conversation, which was interrupted when one of my captors cleared his throat. Both of them looked up, and Vlad let out a small laugh.

"There's your boy, Silver," he grinned. "Just like I promised. He doesn't look very happy though."

Silver finally noticed the fake tears and hurried over to me the best he could. 

"Jim, lad," Silver began, genuine worry on his face. "What happened to you?"

"You were right!" I pretended to cry. "You were right, Silver! They didn't want me back at all! After I escaped from you and found them, they cast me out! Said I was nothing but trouble! I hate them!"

Silver looked at me with pity, but Vlad raised an eyebrow with suspicion. 

"If what you say is true, lad," Vlad began, folding his arms. "Then you will have no problem with showing us where they're hiding."

I grinned to myself, knowing that so far the plan was going perfectly.

"I won't," I declared. "Have your men release me and I'll show you."

"No," came the cold reply. "I know that Silver might trust you, but I don't. My men will not release you until we find the others' hideout."

I hid the surprise on my face as best as I could. This was not part of the plan, but I could only hope that my friends had a backup plan. I hesitantly nodded, which caused Vlad to grin.

"Silver, you stay near the back while the boy stays upfront," Vlad ordered. "I don't want the boy escaping." He then turned to his men and raised his hand. "Come on lads! Only a few men stand in between us and treasure!"

This raised a cheer from every pirate, and soon I was forcefully being pushed to where my friends were hiding.

***

"They are in the cave behind this hill," I explained, pointing.

Vlad ordered two of his men to enter the cave, and they soon came back out with confused faces.

"No one's in there," one of them said.

"Were you lying to me, boy?" Vlad turned on me, his face contorted in anger.

"N-no, sir!" I stammered, now feared for my life. "They were here when I found them!"

"Well then, where did they go?!?"

"I don't know!"

Vlad suddenly drew his pistol and pointed it at me, ignoring the cries of Silver.

"You're lying!" he yelled. "And if you value your life, you will tell me where they are!"

"Vlad!" Silver made his way over to us. "Don't hurt the boy! Remember our deal?"

"Deal's off, Silver," Vlad growled. "I will have Flint's trove! And if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to take your other leg!"

Gunshots soon rang through the air, and a few of Vlad's men fell. The others looked into the trees surrounding us and fired at where they heard the sound of gunshots. My captors had soon let go of me, and Silver was pushing me out of harm's way.

"Run, lad!" he exclaimed. "Run to safety!"

"I don't understand you, Silver!" I yelled at him angrily. "First, you forcefully take me on this island to join you! Then, you separate me from my friends and make a deal with another to take me back and get off the island! Why?"

"I see you as my own son, Jim," Silver smiled sadly. "Now, hurry along before Vlad realizes your gone. I know that you were lying about your friends casting you out, and you better run to them for safety."

Mixed emotions filled me, but I felt a little pity for the man I had once called a friend. I sighed and nodded.

"What about you?" I asked. "How will you escape Vlad?"

"I'll find a way," Silver winked. "I always do, lad."

I gave him a small smile before running off into the trees and towards the sound of the opposing gunshots, knowing that those were my friends.


	12. Chapter Twelve

As I ran towards my friends, I heard shouting from behind me. Thinking that it was just the shouting of the men in the battle, I paid no heed to it. I soon saw the familiar silhouettes of my friends, and relief washed over me.

"Doc-mmph!"

I was cut off by a hand closing around my mouth. Another arm held my arms to my side, and soon I was being dragged away from my friends. I flailed and tried to stick my feet in the ground to stop moving away, but my captor had an iron grip, and I could do nothing but watch helplessly as Livesey turned around and began to race after us. He was stopped by two of Vlad's men, and my captor picked me up and ran with me in his arms. After a while of running, he finally stopped and carelessly threw me down in front of Vlad. His face was contorted in anger, and he gripped his pistol tightly. 

"You will tell me where you have hidden the treasure, or..." he pointed the pistol at me. "You will never see the light of day again."

I scurried backward but stopped when I hit the legs of my captor. Gathering up my courage, I glared at Vlad.

"I will never tell you where the treasure is, you pirate!" I yelled.

At this, an evil grin spread over his face. He cocked his pistol, and I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable pain of death. The sound of a gunshot was heard, but I felt no pain. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and was met with the pistol still in my face, but it was never fired. Vlad held his chest where his heart was, blood soaking his clothes. He turned to face his attacker and saw Silver standing there, holding the still-smoking pistol. Vlad let out a chuckle, before coughing up blood and falling to his knees.

"Flint always did like you best, Silver," he smiled cruelly. "I guess it was my fate to die by your hand. I just wish that I could have gotten your other leg first."

With that, he fell forward and breathed no more. Vlad's men stood still for a moment, before running off into the woods. I scrambled to my feet, my heart racing as I stared down Silver. He just gave me a small smile and placed his pistol away. The sound of footsteps approaching made me jump, but I instantly relaxed when I saw that it was my friends who arrived. 

"Jim!" Livesey exclaimed in relief. "Thank the Lord you're okay!"

"S-Silver saved my life," I managed to choke out before stumbling a bit.

"Woah there," Livesey said, catching me. "You had quite the shock, but I can assure you that it's all over now. Most of Vlad's, and Silver's, men are dead. We can now take Vlad's ship and leave this God-forsaken island."

"Begging your pardon, Doctor," Silver interrupted. "Seeing as how I saved this lad's life more than once, I think that it would be best that I be taken along with you."

This time, it was Smollett who stepped forward, a grim expression on his face. He gave me a small smile and a nod before addressing Silver.

"We have decided to take you back to England with us in order for you to receive a fair trial," he explained. "We will do what we can for you, but that's all I can promise."

A look of anger flashed across Silver's face, but it happened so fast that I thought I had imagined it. Trelawney then approached us. He exclaimed to me that he was glad that I was okay, and began to yell at Silver, telling him that "he was nothing more than a worthless pirate", to which Silver responded with a mock "thank ye, sir". This caused Trelawney to yell "I dare you to thank me!" and throw his hat down in anger. He then turned towards me, who was still being held up by Livesey.

"Livesey, I do believe we should show the boy our reward," he smiled. "Don't you agree?"

"I quite agree with you on that, Trelawney."

***

After I was able to recover from my shock, Ben began to lead us back to his cave. He and Silver had a small talk, with Ben stating that it was good to see him again, but he still didn't trust him. For his part, Silver was positioned in front of Trelawney and in the back of Livesey. I walked in front of Livesey so Silver and I could be separated from each other. The walk was slow, but we very suddenly came across Ben's cave. Ben, with a sudden light skip in his step, led us down a passage I never noticed before, and let us into an opening. Joyce and Hunter were standing guard there, and they gave us relieved smiles when they saw us unharmed. But it wasn't them that grabbed my attention. No, it was the five hundred thousand pounds laying right there, as if it was some sort of mirage. I took a step forward, not believe the amount of treasure right in front of me. Livesey nodded encouragingly, and I kneeled in front of the treasure. A grin spread across my face as I picked up some gems and coins. After all of the trouble; all the lies, all the blood, we had finally found Flint's trove.  
We spent the rest of the day packing the treasure into chests and bags and bringing them to Vlad's ship. However, we were not able to recover all of it, and some still lay there to this day. We took down Vlad's flag and threw it into the ocean where I watched the rose with the bloodied sword sink to the depths where Israel Hands lay. For the pirates that were left behind, they remained there as we sailed away, crying for us to come back and take them as well. We locked Silver in the brig, and since we didn't have enough hands to make it home, we had to stop at the nearest port in order to gather more men. This was where one final event happened on this journey.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

All but Ben and I had gone ashore to recruit more men in order for us to sail home. Ben was down below guarding Silver, while I was up on deck, waiting for my friends to return. I heard someone approaching me, and I turned to greet Ben, but I froze when I saw Silver standing there, a grin on his face. In one hand he held a sack full of gold doubloons. My face paled when I saw that Ben was nowhere in sight, and I made a move to run off the boat before I heard Silver's voice.

"Now, Jim," he began. "I wouldn't want you to go squealing to the others, no, not I. If you do, you don't know whether or not the rest of Flint's crew will go and find you."

"What did you do to Ben?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, he let me out and I just let him rest," came the reply. "Don't worry, he's not dead. Just asleep." At this, Cap'n Flint let out a loud squawk, and Silver hurriedly shushed her. "Now, I'm afeared of hanging, and I reckon that when I get back to England, I'll be hanging from a yardarm. Swinging in the breeze. My face all blue. My eyes popping out. My-"

"Stop!" I cried out, covering my ears. "Stop talking! I don't want to imagine you dying!"

"Well, that's what I will do unless you help me off this ship," Silver chuckled. "I know that you and the others will try their best to defend me, but I can already feel the noose around my neck."

I shivered at the thought of Silver swinging in the breeze, his face blue and the familiar grin gone. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to slip Silver out from under my friends, but the man had saved my life twice, and I owed it to him. I sighed before reluctantly nodding. He let out a laugh and slapped my shoulder.

"There's a good lad!" he exclaimed. "I always knew you were smart as paint!"

"Just leave and I won't tell a soul that I saw you escape." I still shivered at his touch. "Leave, and never come back."

A look of sadness crossed Silver's eyes, but he nodded, and soon he was in a longboat, rowing away from the ship. He gave me a small salute, and I returned it, glad, but still a little sad that he was now gone.

When my friends boarded the ship, they were upset that Silver had escaped, but I kept true to my word and didn't say anything about it.

***

It was another few weeks until we arrived back in England, and my mother was there waiting for us. She hugged me and didn't let go until I told her that she was squeezing the life out of me. I was glad to be at home, but the inn was still destroyed, so my mother and I stayed with Livesey until we were able to rebuild it. As I write this account of my adventures, I still wonder if Silver had found comfort in the world. However, I must now cease writing as Livesey has come to visit.

**END ******


End file.
